Demonesa (?)
by Mia Liebheart
Summary: • ¿Eso son... —Inuyasha resopló divertido— senos? ¿Kagura qué hiciste? • [AU] [OoC] [OC] • El crédito de la imagen no es mía.
1. ¿Qué pasó?

**«DDR»** Inuyasha©Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

_Por más defectos que tengan, los hombres no pueden vivir sin las mujeres..._

_~Cita tomada del Facebook._

* * *

**Demonesa. (?) **

**Viñeta #1: ¿Qué pasó? **

—¿Qué me hiciste? —El potente gruñido era lo único que se escuchaba en aquel lugar.

Kagura se quedó sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna.

Inu no Taishō estaba perplejo, Irasue trató de contener la risa que amenazaba a salir de su boca, Izayoi también abrió los ojos en señal de desconcierto.

—¿Eso son… —Inuyasha resopló divertido— senos? ¿Eres una… —La pregunta impregnada de burla nunca llegó porque un látigo impregnado de veneno le hizo sobresaltar.

—Yo… —Kagura no sabía explicar qué había hecho, antes que el furioso demonio ahora convertida en una 'hermosa demonesa' le asesine ahí mismo alzo el vuelo y escapo del lugar, dejando a todos completamente desconcertados.

Sesshōmaru no perdió tiempo y emprendió el vuelo para ir detrás de ella; si lograba alcanzarla no dudaría en asesinarla, masacrarla y después traerla a palacio para que su padre la reviva así poder torturarla hasta hacer que deshaga el hechizo por la osadía que tuvo de convertir al poderoso demonio en una demonesa.

—¿Qué acaba de pasar? —Finalmente Izayoi preguntó con preocupación mientras su hijo no dejaba de reír.

—Querida —Irasue intentó explicar entre risas aquella princesa humana que había sido tomada décadas atrás para ser 'concubina' de su pareja y con quien ella (Irasue) tenía una inusual amistad— creo que mi hijo aprenderá una lección con todo esto, aunque… —titubeo riendo mientras hacía una rara mueca— no era así como debían salir las cosas. —río abiertamente.

Inu no Taishō resopló con malestar y su hijo comentó entre risas:

—Mi 'hermana' —enfatizó y río al mismo tiempo— es guapa.

Demonesa y humana rieron con nerviosismo ante lo sucedido.

—¡Maldición! Iré por Sesshōmaru… no puedo dejar que asesine a Kagura... —miró a su compañera y a su concubina al mismo tiempo— ustedes intenten de ver cómo vamos a revertir esto. —ordenó en un tono serio mientras Inuyasha siguió riendo de forma escandalosa.

Esa noche no podía terminar peor… ¿o sí?

* * *

—Ir al palacio de 'Lord del Oeste' —susurró con algo de tensión la joven princesa.

Su padre sonrío con empatía porque entendía lo que pasaba por la mente de su hija, por lo que afirmó con suavidad:

—No irás sola —reveló— porque Rin y los 'sietes guerreros' irán con usted —afirmó para su tranquilidad—. Los acuerdo han sido revisado y nuestros asesores le entregarán los nuevos cambios que hemos realizados, una vez aprobado por los 'demonios' usted regresará. ¿Está de acuerdo?

La princesa movió la cabeza en un gesto positivo. Negarse no era una alternativa.

—Usted no tiene nada que temer —sonrío con suavidad mientras tocaba la mejilla de su hija—, Rin cuidará de usted… —La princesa se sonrojo con algo de incomodidad pero intentó poner su mejor sonrisa, porque era deber de una princesa revisar cada cierto tiempo ese tipo de acuerdo— además al regreso revisaremos las diferentes propuestas de matrimonio que me han llegado... —El rey sonrío abiertamente ante la expresión congelada de su hija pero comentó con suavidad—: Usted está en edad de contraer matrimonio, tengo varias propuestas interesantes.

La princesa se quedó sin saber qué decir por lo que bajo la mirada, su padre mal interpreto su expresión como 'emoción por la noticia dada'… al menos eso pensaba él.

No lejos de ahí sin haber perdido ni una palabra, una mujer de cabellos cortos de color negro y ojos color marrón miraba con una seria expresión aquella escena, llevarla al palacio de los demonios no sería problema, pero antes las palabras 'propuestas de matrimonio' su expresión cambio a una seria.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**«N/A¹» **Hi! Pobre Kagura está en problemas XD Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja… Este será otro corto al igual que '¡Miau!' Será divertido… aunque la tensión va estar a flor de piel. No sé aún quién será la princesa pero tranki! Trabajaré un sutil 'Yuri-MA' o algo así XD… pero el encuentro entre Rin y Sesshomaru convertida en demonesa será bastante inusual y si quieren saber deben leer… ^^ Tks!

• No seas un lector fantasma, anímate a comentar porque sus opiniones nos nutren como escritor y son importante para nosotros. | II Lema de la campaña: Contra el plagio & time for review.

• Estamos en contacto. ^_^ ATT. Mia Liebheart.


	2. Un encuentro inusual

**«DDR»** Inuyasha©Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

_El único propósito del castigo es la prevención del mal; nunca impulsará a nadie al bien._

_~Horace Mann._

_Educador estadounidense._

_1796-1859. _

* * *

**Viñeta #2: Un encuentro inusual. **

—¿Qué has hecho —Kanna miraba a través de su espejo mientras invocaba el reflejo de su hermana — Kagura?... La piedra que te di era para que Sesshōmaru te marque y te haga su compañera no para que lo convirtieras en una hembra.

—Fue un error —contestó ella con nerviosismo a través del espejo—, estaba furiosa porque el maldito demonio me desprecio y sin darme la oportunidad me dijo que yo sería una más de las tantas concubinas que habían sido ofrecidas a él. Quise darle una lección, no debí de seguir las instrucciones de su madre... esa maldita perra me engaño.

—Te advertí que usar la piedra 'celestial' con iras iba a malograr tus hechizos.

—Me equivoque… —comentó con angustia— sácame de aquí. —suplicó con premura.

—Estás en los límites de sus tierras cruza la frontera —sugirió Kanna con seguridad—, sumérgete en las aguas heladas de la cascada encantada y te traeré a nuestro mundo.

Kagura no perdió tiempo para meterse en el agua y desaparecer por completo.

* * *

—¿Dónde te metiste… maldita bruja? —Era el potente gruñido que se escuchan en aquel lejano bosque, había seguido el rastro de Kagura hasta que este se esfumo en un extraño bosque que él (Sesshōmaru) ahora convertido en una hembra reconocía como aquel territorio sagrado y como parte de cierto territorio de humanos, no sabía de quienes era pero tenía la certeza que tenían acuerdo con ellos, ya que aquella inusual cascada era el límite entre ambos reinos.

Hizo un alto a su vuelo y aterrizo con sigilo mirando con atención todo lo que había a su alrededor, se frustro al darse cuenta que había perdido por completo el rastro de Kagura; al ver su reflejo en el agua encantada sus ojos se tornaron completamente rojos de la indignación que experimento al ver su nueva 'apariencia' porque le parecía inverosímil ser ahora una hembra con un poder menor al que él tenía.

Gruño con enojo; iba alzar el vuelo cuando unas extrañas cadenas le hicieron detener y le lanzó abruptamente al suelo, ante él o ella unos hombres de aspectos desagradables, desaliñados y con miradas lujuriosas le rodearon para sus sorpresa.

—Miren está belleza. —Uno de los forajidos se relamió lo labios.

—Espera el jefe ha de querer probarla primera. —comentó entre risas, el sujeto estaba algo ebrio y apretó las inusuales cadenas que lograron neutralizar para asombro del estoico demonio que los miraba con desdén.

—Ni siquiera lo intentes preciosa —remarcó uno de los hombres mientras extendía con fuerza las cadenas que habían capturado sus muñecas—, estas cadenas son 'especiales' y sirven para neutralizar a demonios como tú… creo que vamos a jugar un poco contigo. —río con saña.

El demonio volvió a gruñir cuando para su asombro un 'haz de luz' le sorprendió, uno de sus captores caía al piso completamente decapitado.

—Maldita sea… nos atacan... —Los hombres inmediatamente se pusieron en alerta pero antes que reaccionaran varios 'haz de luz' despedazaron cada cuerpo uno por uno; fue una masacre inevitable.

Sesshōmaru se quedó estático en su lugar cuando notó una figura femenina que le dejo sin palabras, porque le parecía inverosímil darse cuenta que ella había asesinado a sangre fría aquellos bandidos sin hacer pregunta alguna ni menos darle opción a que se defiendan.

_'Una humana —pensó con asombro—, pero ella despide un aura demoníaca… —miró con atención su armadura y no tuvo problema en deducir que aquella mujer era una cazadora de demonios o una asesina. Se inclinó a pensar lo segundo por la forma en que mató a los bandidos. _

—¿Por qué —Rin preguntó en un tono frío mientras se quitaba la mascará que cubría su rostro al mismo tiempo que bajaba sus espadas dobles— una demonesa se sangre pura —Hizo el comentario al ver aquella media luna en su rostro un símbolo propio de la nobleza de los demonios-perros— está en nuestro territorio?

El demonio no contestó porque se alertó con la presencia de otro humano; se sentía patético de encontrarse de esa forma, él no era débil pero ahí estaba sometido por esas raras cadenas.

—Rin —Jakotsu comentó con emoción— dónde estás, quiero ir… —Se quedó sin habla al ver a la demonesa encadenada y a los hombres decapitados en el piso, el baño de sangre era un espectáculo perturbador —Invasores… corrección gente de 'Miroku' —El hombre afeminado no estaba preguntando estaba afirmando lo obvio — ¿Qué vas hacer con ella? —Finalmente preguntó con interés al llegar a sus pie y mirar con atención a la demonesa encadenada que estaba completamente inmovilizada.

Rin movió sus espadas para decapitar a la hermosa demonesa cuando está gruño y se apresuró a comentar intentando que su voz no suene tan 'masculina':

—Caí aquí por error… no era mi intención invadir vuestras tierras.

El silencio fue abrumador hasta que Jakotsu comentó con suavidad:

—Parece que dice la verdad.

Rin no contestó porque miraba con atención a la hermosa demonesa, quien intentó sentarse para finalmente comentar con seguridad:

—Sirvo en el palacio del Lord de Oeste —mintió—, si ustedes me ayudan a encontrar lo que ando buscando serán recompensado.

—Rin escuchaste eso deberíamos aprovechar… porque es justo debemos ir aquel lugar.

La joven cortó con sus espadas dobles las raras cadenas y no hizo comentario alguno mientras se alejaba de la demonesa.

—Creo que le agradas — Jakotsu comentó con un dejo de diversión mientras extendía su mano para ayudar a la demonesa a levantarse— porque no te asesino —afirmó con una inusual sonrisa que hizo que el demonio se estremeciera por dentro—, vamos niña muévete… dime conoces a los hermanos Taishō… ¿son guapos?...

El humano empezó hacer una serie de preguntas fueras de lugar mientras que la demonesa centraba su atención en la extraña mujer que le había salvado, por ahora Kagura quedo en un segundo plano.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**«N|A¹» **Hi! Seguimos avanzando con este raro experimento, espero que se animen a comentar porque mañana voy actualizar… estimo terminar este corto en esta semana así me centro en el corto de ¡Miau! ^^ Tks! Por leer.

Estamos en contacto. ATT. Mía Liebheart.


	3. Miénteme

**«DDR»** Inuyasha©Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

_Miénteme y hazme feliz, porque hay verdades que desgarran y mentiras que enriquecen... _

_~Frase tomada del Facebook. _

* * *

**Viñeta #3: Miénteme. **

—¿Por qué has tomado un prisionero… Suikotsu?

La pregunta hecha en aquel tono frío obtuvo una sola respuesta: Sango; antes que todos reaccionaran las dagas dobles estaban en aquel cuello sucio y adolorido del bandido capturado, Sesshōmaru cuido sus expresiones para no demostrar el desconcierto que le causó ver a Rin moverse con tal rapidez que no parecía humana.

—Preguntaré una sola vez… ¿dónde está tu amo?

—N-no pienso traicionar al… —Un 'crack' fue lo único que se escuchó en aquel lugar, la cabeza del bandido caía sobre la mustia hierba y su cuerpo decapitado de lado.

—¡Eh! — Jakotsu hacía un puchero exagerado pensando que eran sensual nada más alejado de la realidad— Esto fue una pérdida de tiempo.

Rin siguió su camino pero Suikotsu que mostraba un rostro amable comentó:

—Sango está esperando un hijo de él —enfatizó con saña—, se dirigen hacia las tierras del sur.

—Si ya tenías la información por qué lo dejaste con vida. —Rin le cuestiono sin mirarlo mientras apretaba las empuñaduras de sus dagas, el asesino sonrío y comentó en un tono siniestro:

—Había apostado contra Bankotsu que lo torturarías un poco para obtener más información… pero veo que él —sonrío con malicia— te conoce mejor que yo —enfatizó— porque perdí la apuesta. —reveló sin remordimiento mientras hacía una rara mueca.

—No estoy para perder el tiempo. —Con ese último comentario continuo su camino.

—Eres un idiota… hermanito Suikotsu.

—¿Hermanos? —Sesshōmaru finalmente había hecho un comentario y tuvo que aclarar un poco su voz para que no sonara tan varonil.

—¿Quién es está belleza? —Suikotsu preguntó con interés— Es raro que Rin deje un demonio vivo alrededor de ella.

Sesshōmaru ante ese comentario se tensó pero Jakotsu intervino y aclaró:

—Ella está aquí por un error. Rin la llevará junto con la princesa Kagome a las tierras del Oeste… hermanito Suikotsu.

—En ese caso es mejor alcanzarla, aún pueden aparecer más hombres de Miroku.

El asesino apresuró el paso y Sesshōmaru se animó a preguntar al hombre afeminado que no le soltaba el brazo:

—¿Ustedes son hermanos? —Intento afinar su voz— ¿Quién es… Miroku y San…

—No lo menciones —advirtió Jakotsu en un tono bajo—, él es uno de mis hermanos… en total somos siete y somos conocidos como los Shichinintai.

Luego de un breve silencio la falsa demonesa comentó en voz baja:

—Creo que he escuchado de ustedes: los siete guerreros, humanos con extraordinarias habilidades de combates… asesinos de humanos y cazadores de demonios.

—Veo que nuestra fama nos precede —sonrío con arrogancia—, somos hermanos de diferentes madres pero del mismo padre.

—Ya veo… —Sesshōmaru medito con calma sus palabras— ¿Quién es Miroku?

—Alguna vez fue un respetado comerciante pero hizo trato con un demonio y se convirtió en un bandido, mata a humanos y demonios por dinero. Es un ser repugnante que merece morir, nosotros combatimos porque no hay otra forma de mantener la paz y lo hacemos para defender a nuestro reino —comentó con desdén—, él lo hace por beneficio propio.

—¿Quién es San…

—Te dije… — Jakotsu no pudo hacer el comentario porque Rin apareció detrás de ellos logrando que se sobresaltaran.

—Mi amante. —reveló en un tono frío con una expresión siniestra, advirtiendo en silencio con que si hacían un comentario más al respecto ambos terminarían mal.

El demonio no tuvo problema en entender aquella advertencia, a los pocos minutos de un silencio abrumador Jakotsu comentó en un tono divertido una vez pasado el susto:

—Hay aguas termales cerca… —sonrío— quiero tomar un baño.

Rin se limitó a mirarlo cuando este tomó del brazo a la falsa demonesa y comentó con emoción:

—Venga niña vamos a tomar un baño todas juntas. —enfatizo con una gran sonrisa que descoloco por completo a Sesshōmaru.

—Estamos a un día de camino por lo que un baño nos vendría bien — Rin miró a la demonesa con interés, no tuvo problema en notar su incomodidad—; no tienes que preocuparte… Jakotsu es como si fuera una mujer —sonrío con arrogancia por primera vez sorprendiendo por completo a la falsa demonesa— y por mí… me atraen las morenas¹ y de preferencia humanas. —enfatizó antes de continuar su camino.

Luego de ese comentario el silencio fue abrumador.

—Auch! — Jakotsu se burló en un tono divertido al ver la expresión congelada de la supuesta demonesa— Ese rechazo debió doler —río con ganas consiguiendo un sonoro gruñido de parte de ella —. No te enojes no es la primera vez que Rin —sonrío— rechaza a un demonio, aunque es la primera vez que lo hace con una hembra… eso fue raro...

Hubiera continuado con las divagaciones que hacía entre risas de no ser porque la demonesa mostraba sus ojos rojos y sus colmillos; Jakotsu río nerviosamente antes de salir corriendo detrás de Rin, su instinto de supervivencia le decía que era mejor salir de ahí.

**Continuará…**

* * *

_¹ Morena: Mujer de cabellos de color negro._

* * *

**«N|A¹» **Hi! OMG! XD Rechazaron a mi amado Sesshōmaru está Rin se pasa… Ja Ja Ja… ¿Qué va pasar en ese baño? Pondré algo hot (?) así que tienen que seguir leyendo.

• No seas un lector fantasma, anímate a comentar porque sus opiniones nos nutren como escritor y son importantes para nosotros.

• Estamos en contacto. ATT. Mía Liebheart.


	4. Orgullo herido

**«DDR»** Inuyasha©Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

_Aunque el orgullo no es una virtud, es padre de muchas virtudes._

_~John Churton Collins. _

_Crítico literario inglés._

_1848-1908._

* * *

**Viñeta #4: Orgullo herido. **

—Vigilaré mientras tomas tu baño. —Suikotsu comentó con el semblante relajado.

—Odio cuando tiene esa expresión de 'bueno' —enfatizó con fastidio— hermanito Suikotsu.

—Cállate Jakotsu —demandó en un tono imperativo—. A todo esto… ¿qué haces aquí?

El hombre afeminado hizo una mueca impregnada de reproche mientras se quitaba su yukata interior.

—¿Rin te botó? —Suikotsu preguntó con curiosidad.

—No seas idiota —dejó de lado sus armas y terminó de desnudarse—, esa maldita 'perra' me sacó de ahí; con sus ojos rojos y esos colmillos que dan miedo me hizo asustar.

Suikotsu río con ganas y más cuando Jakotsu completamente desnudo antes de ingresar al agua comentó en un tono frío:

—Rin ni siquiera me defendió… eso es lo que más coraje me da.

—Tal vez quería un momento a solas con 'ella' —entizó con saña— y contigo ahí no puede hacer nada —Se burló abiertamente de él— de nada.

—Ella no se involucraría con esa perra —replicó con reproche—. Rin es fiel a Sango.

—Sango la traiciono y ella lo sabe.

—¡Cómo sea! — Jakotsu exclamó con una rara mueca mientras se hundía en las aguas termales, pero al salir no dudó en decir—: Rin nunca se involucraría con una demonesa.

—Bueno… —Suikotsu titubeo por un momento—en esa parte tienes razón.

Con ese comentario Suikotsu se retiró para darle privacidad a Jakotsu y ver si no había peligro a los alrededores.

* * *

Del otro lado en otra aguas termales la situación era algo tensa entre Rin y la falsa demonesa.

—¿Qué sucede? —Finalmente preguntó con impaciencia— Has estado mirándome fijamente desde que ingrese al agua y no has terminado de desnudarte, Jakotsu ya se fue.

El silencio fue abrumador; Sesshōmaru nunca reconocería que internamente estaba en un gran dilema, por un lado su bestia interior pateaba por salir y reclamar a la hembra humana que estaba desnuda delante de él y aunque el humo sobre la superficie del agua cubría en parte su desnudez él había sido cautivado por la belleza natural de la mujer.

Estaba enojado consigo mismo por sentirse atraído por una raza que repudiaba abiertamente y de peor humor se ponía al recordar su rechazo, aquellas palabras habían logrado herir su orgullo y aunque él había jurado nunca ser como su padre le parecía inverosímil no poder contenerse; también estaba el hecho de ser una demonesa, él ni había visto su cuerpo desnudo y no tenía idea cómo iba revertir aquello, gruño sin darse cuenta.

—¡Ayuda! —Rin gritó al sumergirse abruptamente en el agua, en ese momento la demonesa dejo de lado sus pensamientos y se apresuró a ir a su lado pero Rin salió del agua e inmediatamente sin darle tiempo a reaccionar le tomó de su falsa estola para arrastrarla hacia ella haciéndole caer abruptamente dentro de las aguas termales, aquella acción lo sorprendió por completo —Eso fue hilarante… —río con ganas ignorando el aura mortal que mostraba la falsa demonesa— No puedo creer que cayeras en algo tan…

Rin se quedó completamente en silencio cuando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la falsa demonesa la intercepto quedando ella entre sus brazos; su gruñido la hizo alertar y más al ver sus ojos rojos como aquellos colmillos sobre salir de su boca, pero no tuvo opción a reaccionar porque la falsa demonesa la volteo hacia sí y de espaldas la tomó con fuerza para taparle la boca mientras aquellos colmillos se clavaron sin piedad alguna en su cuello.

El dolor que experimento fue insoportable, intentó resistirse pero la falsa demonesa impuso su fuerza porque aquel letal veneno traspasó de sus colmillos a su cuello y no iba parar hasta terminar de marcarla y poco le importaba sus vanos esfuerzo por zafarse de él.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**«N|A¹» **Hi! OMG! XD Quería algo hot XD no GORE! Tranki! Luego arreglo este desastre ^^ para quienes me han preguntado si Rin es lesbiana (?) me voy a reservar el comentario porque ella sólo mantuvo una relación con Sango… en un par de viñetas más les voy ampliar la información para que ustedes saquen sus propias conclusiones. ^^ No dejen de leer porque esto se va poner candente… ¡Ja Ja Ja Ja! ^^ Al rato actualizo ¡Miau!

• Estamos en contacto. ATT. Mía Liebheart.


	5. Desconcierto

**«DDR»** Inuyasha©Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

_Lo supremo en el arte de la guerra consiste en someter al enemigo sin darle batalla._

_~Sun Tzu _

_General, estratega militar y filósofo de la antigua China._

_544 A.C. - 496 A.C._

* * *

**Viñeta #5: Desconcierto.  
**

La lluvia con un extraño color verde caía copiosamente fuera de la húmeda cueva; la falsa demonesa miraba con atención a la hermosa mujer que yacía desnuda a su lado mientras una pequeña fogata proporcionaba algo de calor y las ropas que ya estaban casi secas.

Se guardó el gruñido porque le parecía inverosímil que su bestia interior tomara control de él y sin ser consciente de lo que estaba haciendo marcara a una 'simple hembra humana', su malestar era tal que sus ojos rojos no habían cambiado de color.

Rin se despertaba completamente adolorida, sabía que estaba desnuda y habían parte de su cuerpo cubierto con una cómoda piel o algo similar, sus sentidos aún no identificaban qué había sucedido pero tenía la certeza de algo: había sido mordida o marcada. Intentó incorporarse topándose con la mirada intensa de la falsa demonesa, ella que también estaba desnuda se mantenía a una distancia prudencial.

—Tú —comentó entre dientes— tuviste la osadía de morderme.

La falsa demonesa no comentó palabra alguna porque no sabía cómo explicar o justificar lo sucedido; se distrajo por un momento y Rin no necesito más tiempo para alcanzar sus dagas dobles, antes que Sesshōmaru reaccionara un haz de luz cortó una de sus mejillas.

—Está noche morirás. —Rin sentenció sin importarle el estado en el que estaba y el dolor que experimentaba, ella odiaba a los demonios por la sencilla razón que uno de ellos devoró a su madre cuando era apenas una niña de cuatro años delante de sus ojos, desde entonces había jurado matar a todo demonio que se le cruce en su camino, aunque había dado su palabra de llevar a la hermosa demonesa a las tierras del oeste que la marcará la hizo experimentar tal enojo que no pensaba en otra cosa que eliminarla de la faz de la tierra.

Sesshōmaru tuvo que reconocer internamente que había subestimado a la hembra humana, Rin era tan rápida como un demonio y sus ataques eran precisos, estaban logrando hacerle daño así que sin pensarlo se transformó en un enorme perro y quedó 'casi' justo dentro de la amplia cueva, en un movimiento inesperado sin importarle herirse puso una de las patas encima de Rin para inmovilizarla por completo.

Rin nunca antes había visto tal majestuosa criatura que se quedó completamente perpleja y más iras experimento al verse aplastada por aquella enorme pata, no lograba mover sus brazos.

—¡Maldito perro muévete! —Rin demandó en un tono imperativo cuando algo hizo 'clic' en su cabeza y dejo de moverse al darse cuenta lo que había descubierto.

La falsa demonesa que estaba pasando un mal momento porque maldijo su estupidez de transformarse dentro de la cueva, observó con atención sus cambios de expresión porque fue cuestión de abrir y cerrar los ojos que ella pasó del enojo al desconcierto, ese cambio de expresión lo desconcertó un poco.

—¡¿Eres un macho?! —Rin cuestionó con indignación— ¡¿Por qué eres un macho y no una hembra?!

Sesshōmaru se quedó sin saber cómo responder aquella observación, porque él mismo se sorprendió al ver que su verdadera forma no había sido afectada por la maldición (?) que le lanzo Kagura.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**«N|A¹» **Hi! Tks! Por sus comentarios para quienes me han preguntado cada que tiempo actualizo este corto más o menos cada tres días. ^^ Adicional… Les invito a leer mis actualizaciones del día; en vista que no puedo contestar los 'review' anónimos voy abrir en mi página un segmento para contestar a mis lectores... no será inmediato pero lo haré en estos días. ^^

ATT. Gin vuestra observación es válida ^^ pero no es categoría M porque no estoy mostrando nada explicito sino T. Aunque es posible que termine convirtiéndose en categoría M. Tks! Por el comentario.

• Para quienes siguen ¡Miau! Sino actualizo al final del día lo haré a más tardar mañana.

• Estamos en contacto. ATT. Mía Liebheart.

* * *

• No seas un lector fantasma ¡sal de las sombras!, anímate a comentar porque sus opiniones son importantes para los escritores, nos nutren y nos permiten avanzar. ¡No seas indiferente con lo que lees!| II Lema de la campaña: Contra el plagio & time for review.


	6. Sin respuestas

**«DDR»** Inuyasha©Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

_La malicia bebe la mayor parte de su veneno. (Séneca)._

* * *

**Viñeta #6: Sin respuestas. **

—¿Qué pasó? —Era la pregunta que quedaba suelta al despertar horas después y darse cuenta que estaba sola, desnuda y con sus ropas encima de ella. No quiso pensar más y con premura se vistió, tomó sus espadas dobles cuando cerró sus ojos para concentrar su energía.

La demonesa no estaba en los alrededores de eso no tenía duda alguna; sintió una energía más baja y sabía que sus compañeros estaban cerca de palacio, así que sin pensarlo aceleró el paso y empezó a correr porque tenía una gran distancia que cubrir para poder alcanzarlos.

* * *

—Ella es rápida. —Sesshōmaru convertido en hembra comentó en voz baja, tuvo que reconocer que nuevamente había sido sorprendido por las habilidades de la hembra humana y más al notar que ella miró de frente hacia donde él estaba escondido, por un momento pensó que lo había descubierto porque él había ocultado por completo su presencia envuelto en un haz de luz. Ni demonio ni humana nunca se había percatado de su presencia cuando él estaba de esa forma, Rin era todo un misterio para él.

La noche anterior ella había descubierto 'accidentalmente' que él no era una hembra, pero él no sabía cómo explicar aquello cuando apenas y entendía lo que había hecho Kagura y por otro lado se sentía completamente patético haber marcado a una hembra humana que ni siquiera que le gustan los 'machos'... Si su padre, su madre o su hermano se enteraban de lo que había hecho sabía que por siglos se iban a burlar de él.

Se guardó el gruñido producto del fastidio que sentía y al verse completamente sólo alzo el vuelo, sabía que ir detrás de Kagura sería una pérdida de tiempo por lo que optó seguir a Rin a una distancia prudencial, estaba intrigado por saber qué le daba esos poderes demoníacos porque sabía que los humanos eran débiles pero Rin no lo era, de alguna forma eso lo tenía más desconcertado que revertir el hechizo que tenía encima y tal vez fascinando (?) claro que primero muerto antes de reconocer que sentía interés (?) por un ser tan inferior al él.

* * *

—Kagura —Inu no Taishō había desviado su camino al perder el rastro de su hijo—, le doy la oportunidad de que usted me diga cómo revertir aquella maldición que le puso a mi hijo. Prometo —titubeo— evitar que Sesshōmaru la mate.

La demonesa lo miró con temor porque no esperó aquel demonio llegué a su palacio tan pronto, Kagura iba escapar pero se vio interceptada por él.

—No sé cómo revertir esto —Al ver el desconcierto que mostraba el demonio en su rostro se apresuró a mostrar la hermosa piedra 'celestial' que parecía una rosa de cristal pero de color negro—, cuando hice el hechizo mi intención no era convertirlo en una hembra… —Fue honesta al hacer el comentario—, pero Sesshōmaru me encontró justo cuando me comunicaba con mi hermana a través del espejo que estaban en mis aposentos y alcanzó escuchar que yo iba '_hechizarlo para que me marque y se enamoré de mí_', sé que hice mal pero iba hacer un hechizo provisional porque una vez efectuado la ceremonia él debía obedecer mis ordenes, yo no tenía intenciones de aparearme con su hijo menos en ese estado... iba esperar que pase el efecto que sería en la siguiente eclipse lunar —explicó con tensión— y le iba proponer un trato.

—¿Qué tipo de trato?

—Él podía tomar a todas las demonesas o concubinas que deseará si me daba mi libertad.

—Eso no tiene sentido.

—Para mí sí, porque al ser su pareja mi hermano Naraku dejaría de fastidiarme con eso de prometerme a demonios puros de clanes poderosos, cada vez me trae candidatos uno más viejos que otro, su hijo era la mejor opción que tenía.

—Kagura eres una tonta.

—Pero —Ella vaciló— esto no es sólo culpa mía, su madre sabía de mis planes… Irasue me dijo que tal vez hacer algo así le dé un escarmiento a su hijo por tratar a las hembras tan mal. Esperé adónde va…

—A buscar a mi hijo. Te recomiendo —sugirió en un tono suave pero firme— buscar cómo revertir esto, porque sin importar en lo que has convertido a mi hijo este te va matar y no tendrá piedad alguna sino puedes convertirlo de nuevo en un macho.

Kagura tembló ante aquella sentencia.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**«N|A¹» **Hi! Les invito a leer mis actualizaciones del día.

• Estamos en contacto. ATT. Mía Liebheart.


	7. Anhelo(?)

**«DDR»** Inuyasha©Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

_La posibilidad de realizar un sueño es lo que hace que la vida sea interesante._

_~Paulo Coelho._

_Escritor brasileño._

_1947. _

* * *

**Viñeta #7: Anhelo. (?) **

—Te dije que no había nada por qué preocuparnos.

Aquel comentario de Suikotsu recibió una mirada reprobatoria de Rin.

—¡Qué rápida!— Jakotsu susurró más para sí mismo al ver con asombro a Rin pasar a lado de ellos y dejarlos atrás con gran facilidad— No importa cuántas veces la vea correr —comentó mientras imprimía más velocidad a su corrida (?)— por qué siempre nos ganas. —reclamó haciendo un puchero sensual.

—Deja los reclamos fuera de lugar y acelera. —Fue la última orden que se atrevió a dar mientas intentaban dar alcance a Rin.

No lejos de ahí, la falsa demonesa estaba cerca, no se explicaba cómo una simple humana podía 'casi' igualar la velocidad de un demonio, sabía que habían humanos que luego de un arduo entrenamiento podían llegar a ser rápidos pero nunca se igualarían a un demonio, por lo que optó por mantener la distancia para no ser descubierto.

* * *

Pasado mediodía, los aldeanos de la primera aldea detenían sus labores presos del pánico de ver a una jauría de demonios-lobos ingresar a sus territorios.

—No les haremos daños. —aclaró uno de ellos al notar su temor.

—No tendrían oportunidad de hacerlo. —Rin comentó en un tono áspero mientras empuñaba sus espadas dobles.

—Hemos venido en paz... —Koga, el jefe de la jauría que mostraba leves heridas en su cuerpo fue claro al decir—: nuestros territorios han sido atacados… no podemos combatir porque nuestras hembras (eran una camada de seis demonesas lobas) están preñadas, queremos acogernos al tratado de protección.

—Ese tratado caducó hace una luna y el nuevo tratado está en revisión —Koga abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa porque algo así no se lo esperaba—, luego de firmar con los demonios-perros teníamos intenciones de ir a su territorio para revisar el nuevo tratado —aclaró con seguridad—. Mi nombre es Rin, soy la primera guardiana del reino 'central' no podemos acoger a demonios en nuestro territorio sin un tratado firmado, ordenes de su majestad.

—Sé quién es usted —Koga recalcó con seguridad—, si hace una excepción por nuestras hembras yo… me acogeré a sus reglas —Antes de seguir hablando sacó una daga de 'plata' que podía hacerle mucho daño pero no matarlo—, usted puede tomar toda la…

—No sea imprudente —Rin inmediatamente le detuvo al acercarse a él y tomar con fuerza su mano, aquella acción lo desconcertó—, acogeremos a sus hembras, pero ustedes deben salir de nuestros territorios.

—¿Nos va ayudar?

—Eso lo decidirá su majestad porque el conflicto no es nuestro —afirmó con suavidad—, pero su arma y su sangre es un precio justo... —susurró con cuidado— por lo que desea proteger. ¡Usted decide!

El demonio lobo no dijo palabra alguna tan sólo se limitó a mover la cabeza en un gesto positivo.

—Sígame. —Fue la última orden que Rin dio antes de salir del lugar; tenía un viaje que realizar y ahora se juntaba proteger a las demonesas que estaban preñadas, el problema que tenía era el tiempo porque intervenir en el conflicto era inevitable.

* * *

No lejos de ahí Jakotsu hacía planes.

—Si la princesa Kagome viaja, quién va proteger la perla de los cuatro espíritus.

—La princesa Kikyō.

—¿Crees que traiga la piedra 'celestial', hermanito Suikotsu?

El asesino detuvo su andar y le dio una mirada mortal.

—La piedra celestial no es para andar jugando... —afirmó en un tono imperativo y se apresuró aclarar—: no te vas a convertir en mujer.

—¡¿Quién dijo que la usaría para eso?! — Jakotsu respondía de mala manera— Pensé en usarla para cambiar de cuerpo con Rin. —reveló sin pensar.

Suikotsu se quedó estático ante la idea de su hermano.

—¿Eres estúpido? Rin te mataría si haces mal uso de la piedra.

—¡Ah!... ¿Por qué eres tan dramático? ¿Cuál es el problema?... A ella no le gustan los hombres y a mí no me gustan las mujeres es lógico cambiar de cuerpo.

—Quítate esa idea de la cabeza, Rin nunca ha querido ser hombre.

—Me siento incomprendido hermanito Suikotsu, no sabes lo que es para mí este suplicio… soy una mujer en el cuerpo de un hombre, claro hermoso, bello, sensual pero hombre y… ¡Oye! No me dejes hablando sólo.

—Continúa con tus idioteces y Rin te va matar. — Suikotsu sentenció con malestar mientras apresuraba el paso para alcanzar a Rin.

No lejos de ahí, la falsa demonesa intentaba contener sus garras para no descuartizar al hombre afeminado por la idea tan descabellada que acaba de decir en voz alta.

Sesshomaru apenas podía lidiar con el pensamiento que tenía sobre las burlas que iba ser objeto de parte de su padre, de su hermano incluso su madre como para que venga este hombre afeminado y quiera convertir a la hembra humana que había 'marcado' por error en un hombre… eso ya era demasiado para la escasa paciencia del demonio, primero lo mataba.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**«N|A¹»** Hi! Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja OMG! XD Cómo que lo enrede más XD Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja si quieren saber qué va pasar no dejen de leer... XD Pobre Sesshomaru le pasan unas cosas.

• News! A quienes tienen cuenta en FF me he dado el tiempo de responderles vía 'PM' y para a quienes me han dejado 'review anónimos' también les he contestado. Pls. Vean mi nota: #2| Review anónimos. Fic. Demonesa. (?) En mi página del Facebook. He contestado todos los comentarios anónimos dejados en el CP#1 al #6. Tks! ^^

• Estamos en contacto. ATT. Mía Liebheart.


	8. Verdades a medias

**«DDR» **Inuyasha©Rumiko Takahashi.

**«N****|A¹» **Hi! Agradezco públicamente a «Brujita Lunera & nana632» por sus observaciones.

• Están cordialmente invitados a leer la actualización del Fic: Con el señor Sesshomaru para siempre. Tks! ^^ Estamos en contacto. ATT. Mía Liebheart.

* * *

_—La verdad a medias siempre es una mentira completa._

_~Frase tomada del Facebook. _

* * *

**Viñeta #8: Verdades a medias. **

—Entonces los rumores son cierto —El demonio lobo susurró—, no he conocido nunca a un 'humano' que se atreva hacer algo como esto. ¿No teme a las consecuencias?

Un corte abrupto realizado en su muñeca izquierda fue la única respuesta que obtuvo de parte de Rin; el líquido carmesí llenaba la extraña 'caña hueca' que servía como especie de botella.

—Odio a los demonios —declaró abiertamente mientras tomó la muñeca ensangrentada y la lamió—, dame la otra muñeca.

—No eres un vampiro —Koga intentó no demostrar el dolor que le causaba aquel abrupto corte que hacía con aquella daga de plata que había traído—, pero se comporta como tal.

—No me compares con esa especie tan repugnante. —demandó en un tono bajo mientras lamía la muñeca cortada.

El demonio lobo iba decir algo cuando una hermosa joven de cabellos negros pedía permiso para ingresar al lugar.

—No digas palabra alguna... —Rin ordenó en un tono áspero, se apresuró abrir la puerta para salir de la extraña habitación y afirmar con suavidad—: Princesa Kagome está lista para salir.

La joven movió la cabeza en un gesto positivo, al mostrar su arco y flechas, su atuendo era el de una sacerdotisa.

—Mi hermana Kikyō llegará en tres días con su esposo, ¿por qué no podemos esperarla?

—Porque hay un conflicto en el territorio de los demonios lobos, nos tomaría ese tiempo revisar el tratado con el clan de los demonios perro.

—Entiendo… es tan sólo… —Kagome se sonrojo cuando Rin se acercó a ella y levanto su mentón— no deseo regresar a palacio.

—Si usted no está de acuerdo con las propuestas matrimoniales debería hablar con su padre.

La princesa bajo la cabeza en señal que no tenía la intención de hacerlo.

—Huir no es una opción princesa, pero tal vez yo pueda ayudarla. —Rin comentó en un tono suave.

—¿Usted haría eso por mí?

—Todo para verla feliz princesa. —Rin se permitió sonreír con suavidad para trasmitirle seguridad.

—Iré por los 'Shichinintai' para avisarle sobre nuestra salida.

Rin le abrió la puerta mientras miraba la princesa alejarse por el largo pasillo, ingresó al habitación y al cerrar la puerta el demonio lobo que la miraba con atención se apresuró aclarar:

—Usted no vio nada… Es momento de ir por su compañera.

—¿Tomará la sangre de ella? —Koga preguntó con asombro— Ella está preñada.

—Lo sé… también quiero su armas, en tres días la princesa Kikyō llegará a palacio, usted le esperará y en mi ausencia le entregará este pergamino. Tiene prohibido abrirlo porque si lo hace la princesa no le ayudará.

—No entiendo.

—Ella le dará algo que le permitirá poner una barrera en su territorio; sus enemigos no podrán pasar y ganaremos tiempo para llamar a nuestros aliados e intervenir en el conflicto.

—¿Los humanos van a combatir en nuestras batallas?... ¡Eso no tiene sentido!

—No lo harán… El ejército que le proporcionaré no es de este mundo.

—No entiendo.

—Lo importante es que sigas mis instrucciones sin hacer preguntas —Rin empezó a mover el extraño envase que tenía entre sus manos—. Traiga a su compañera.

El desconcertado Koga salió del lugar sin decir palabra alguna, mientras tanto Rin empezó oler sus manos, porque en ese momento captó un aroma fuera de lugar.

—¿Has tomado ya la sangre del demonio lobo?

Rin miró con atención al hombre de cabellos largos trenzados que había ingresado por la ventada de aquella habitación, él portaba una pesada 'Alabarda' a la cual llama 'Banryu' y nunca salía sin la misma.

—No... pero lo haré apenas traiga a su compañera —respondió en un tono bajo—; Jaken-sama usted también está aquí, me alegro verle.

El pequeño demonio que había abandonado a Sesshōmaru por sus malos tratos hizo una leve reverencia al estar en presencia de Rin.

—Amita bonita... —comentó con su voz chillona— el maestro Tōtōsai me ha dado está nueva arma para usted.

—Gracias Jaken-sama —sonrío con suavidad— usted ha sido de gran ayuda.

—¡Qué extraño! — Bankotsu reflexiono en voz alta interrumpiendo aquella conversación— Podría jurar que tu aroma a cambiado.

Rin aprovecho el comentario para hacer una pregunta directa a Jaken, ya que sabía que él había trabajado para los demonios-perros.

—Jaken-sama... usted sabe qué pasa si un 'Inugami Daiyōkai' muerde a un… —titubeo— humano?

—El único caso que conozco es el del señor Inu no Taisho cuando marco a una humana de la que se enamoró, eso fue raro pero la hizo su concubina. Claro las marcas de una compañera a una concubina son diferentes, mientras que la primera se hace en el cuello la segunda se hace en las muñecas…

—¿Eso significa que si una demonesa muerde… —Rin ni sabía cómo hacer la pregunta.

—No, no, no… —Jaken se apresuró aclarar— las demonesas no muerden sino los machos los que lo hacen… y sólo un alfa puede marcar a una compañera y tantas concubinas como desee… tiene que ver con la posición que ostente, es algo largo de explicar… —Por un momento se calló al ver la expresión de la joven mujer cambiar— Etto! Rin… por qué está enojada.

—He traído Ayame… —El comentario de Koga hizo que Rin intenté calmar sus emociones, era demasiada información para asimilar en tan poco tiempo.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**«N****|F»** No seas un lector fantasma ¡sal de las sombras!, anímate a comentar porque sus opiniones son importantes para los escritores, nos nutren y nos permiten avanzar. ¡No seas indiferente con lo que lees!| II Lema de la campaña: Contra el plagio & time for review.


	9. Con cautela

**«DDR» **Inuyasha©Rumiko Takahashi.

**«N****|A¹» **Hi! Agradezco públicamente a todos quienes me han hecho llegar sus sms por mi cumpleaños (es hoy|22/07) en mi muro ^^ así que les invito a leer las siguientes viñetas: Chica hámster (?) del Fandom| Skip Beat más mi actualización del día.

• Mañana actualizo: ¡Miau! & Una divertida viñeta en este Fandom… La idea no es nueva pero vamos a torturar a Sesshōmaru.

• Estamos en contacto. ATT. Mía Liebheart. ^^

* * *

_No lo hagas si no conviene. No lo digas si no es verdad._

_~Marco Aurelio._

_ Emperador romano._

_121 – 180. _

* * *

**Viñeta #9: Con cautela. **

Ahora si estaba completamente desconcertado. El estoico demonio no podía creer que sin prevenirlo se había topado con un 'humano' que dé humano claramente tenía sólo el nombre.

Ella era hermosa, pero eso poco le importaba porque su fuerza lo había impresionado y él no se impresionaba con nada.

Ella era inteligente. Odiaba a los demonios sin embargo no tenía problema en hacer trato con ellos.

Ella era segura de sí misma; en ningún momento vaciló al atacarlo.

Ella había hecho lo inimaginable: tomar sangre de diferentes demonios para igualar sus habilidades sin contar con el uso que le daba a las armas demoníacas.

Ella pensaba como él, _'para combatir al enemigo tienes que convertirse en el enemigo'_ ese era su lema personal.

Ahora lo entendía todo, su bestia interior no había sido cautivada por una belleza efímera, Rin era como él en más de un sentido; eso fue complemente desconcertante para él.

Entonces miró con atención al pequeño duende que venía feliz hablando con uno de los hombre, el muy traidor hasta tenía una ridícula corona de flores que hace poco un niño humano le había dado, en ese momento se pregunta desde cuándo Jaken toleraba a los humanos; había notado con atención el trato entre Jaken y Rin, de alguna forma le molestó ver un trato tan relajado y hasta íntimo entre ellos.

Pero lo que más le tenía desconcertado fue la reacción de la hermosa princesa, acaso ella también gustaba de las mujeres, porque él claramente pudo oler su nerviosismo, su emoción al verla y por qué no decirlo su excitación cuando Rin toco su largo y hermoso cabello ni hablar cuando levanto su mentón.

—¡Demonios!... ¿Qué les pasan a las mujeres de este reino? —El demonio no dejaba de cuestionar en voz alta.

Claramente la princesa gustaba de Rin, pero ella no parecía interesada en la princesa, sin embargo su expresión cambiaba cuando le nombraba a 'Sango', _'qué había sucedido entre ellas'_ era la pregunta que lo estaba volviendo loco.

Se mantuvo en alerta porque no había visto al hombre afeminado cerca de Rin, pero en cambio notó la presencia de otro hombre parecía un cazador, al menos estaba vestido como tal.

—¿Has pensado en mi propuesta?

—Kohaku —Rin susurró con tensión—, usted sabe que no me gustan los hombres.

Ese comentario fue un golpe bajo para el estoico demonio, él no necesitaba escuchar esa ratificación de parte de ella y recordar la estupidez que hizo al marcarla.

—Es por mi hermana.

Rin no contestó.

—Sango estaba confundida — Kohaku comentó con suavidad—. Rin me gustas mucho y estoy dispuesto a pasar por alto sus 'gustos', incluso puedo compartirla con otras mujeres si así usted lo quiere.

_'Idiota' _Era la única palabra en la que Sesshōmaru podía pensar, claramente no era nada de Rin y sin embargo Sesshōmaru no permitiría algo así.

—Cásate conmigo. Sólo debes darme un heredero no pido más y juró que te dejaré en paz.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que me dices? —Rin preguntó con fastidio— ¿Tan poco te valoras Kohaku?

—Soy su mejor opción —recalcó sin pensarlo—, porque ningún terrateniente desposaría a la hija de una concubina —remarcó—, y poco importa si fue una de las favoritas del rey.

El demonio se quedó sin palabras, Rin era una princesa no reconocida de aquel reino... ese fue sin duda un descubrimiento interesante para él.

—Piénsalo… eres una bastarda. Usted al igual que su madre estaba destinada a ser concubinas... —Kohaku masculló con desdén— ¡Espera! No me des la espalda.

Rin detuvo su andar y sin mirarlo contestó en voz baja:

—Sus palabras merecen la muerte pero su vida no vale nada para mí… —suspiró con fastidio— porque cada palabra que has comentado es cierta —comentó con reproche, ella no necesitaban que le recordaran su origen—, sólo le faltó agregar que mi verdadero padre me entregó al guardia de palacio para que me críe como su 'hijo' y me convirtiera en cazadora o prefieres usar el término asesina.

—Puedo obligarte a que seas mi esposa. —Inmediatamente replicó ignorando el comentario mordaz.

Rin no se detuvo y continúo su camino.

—¡Maldita sea! Juró que conseguiré que te azote, entonces rogaras por convertirte en mi espos…

Kohaku no pudo hacer el comentario cuando un látigo impregnado de veneno cercenó de un solo golpe su cabeza; el cuerpo degollado caía de lado, Sesshōmaru lo había matado.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**«N****|F»** No seas un lector fantasma ¡sal de las sombras!, anímate a comentar porque sus opiniones son importantes para los escritores, nos nutren y nos permiten avanzar. ¡No seas indiferente con lo que lees!| II Lema de la campaña: Contra el plagio & time for review.


	10. Agravios

**«DDR» **Inuyasha©Rumiko Takahashi.

«N|A¹» Hi! Lamento la demora estoy trabajando en mi blog (?) Para compensar la ausencia a más tardar mañana actualizo un nuevo capítulo. Enjoy it! Estamos en contacto. ATT. Mía Liebheart. ^^

* * *

—_Perdono, pero no olvido._

_Anónimo. _

* * *

**Viñeta #10: Agravios. **

—¿Qué has hecho? —Kagura tembló al sentir la ira creciendo de su hermano (?) —Tu estupidez va traer graves consecuencias para nuestro clan.

—Querido —Su esposa intervino en un tono calmado—, tu 'hija' actúo por un impulso.

—¿Hija? —Naraku estaba sorprendido que su secreto saliera a colación— ¿Cómo… —No encontraba las palabras para formular la pregunta.

La ex sacerdotisa sonrío con empatía, podía entender perfectamente su desconcierto.

—Ella tiene su aroma al igual que cada una de sus 'extensiones' incluso aquella parte que era humana de usted —Sin prisa alguna tomó la piedra celestial e hizo un suave movimiento con su mano derecha y la piedra volvió a su forma original—, en el momento que usé la esfera de cuatro espíritus para convertirlo en demonio tuve acceso a sus memorias —reveló dejando desconcertado a su esposo—, es momento de dejar libre sus extensiones que ahora también son demonios, demonesas y humanos… cada uno eligió lo que quería ser —comentó con calma—, Kagura no es la excepción. Ella debe ser libre como el viento porque está en su naturaleza. ¿Lo entiende?

El demonio bajo el rostro porque no encontraba las palabras para poder replicar ese comentario.

—Kagura también se ha equivocado pero merece una segunda oportunidad —Kikyō fue clara y firme en su comentario—, la maldición que invoco no tiene la fuerza para ser permanente.

—¿Qué recomienda que hagamos? —Finalmente el demonio cedió, su esposa sonrío.

—Iremos al reino central en donde purificaré la piedra celestial —Kagura exhaló el aire retenido ante esas palabras—, y cuando mi hermana Kagome regrese de su viaje nosotros iremos a los territorios de los demonios-perros a presentar nuestras disculpa.

—¿Debo estar presente? —Kagura preguntó con tensión.

—No me atrevería arriesgar la vida de mi 'hija' — Kikyō comentó en un tono suave incluso hasta maternal que logró sorprender a la joven demonesa y a todos los que estaban en la amplia sala—, pero si usted desea estar presente podemos encontrarnos en el camino. —sugirió con suavidad mientras abría sus brazos, Kagura no necesito otra demostración de afecto para lanzarse a sus brazos.

* * *

—Hermanito Renkotsu —susurró Jakotsu con desconcierto— es un corte limpio. ¿Qué piensas al respecto?

—Si piensas que Rin hizo algo así —cuestionó en voz baja— te equivocas Jakotsu… este corte es muy diferente al de las espadas dobles que ella usa.

—Además — Ginkotsu intervino en un tono bajo— hay un hedor… ¿veneno?

—¿Sospechas de alguien? —Renkotsu preguntó con interés.

—No tengo idea Renkotsu, pero tengo que la certeza que Kohaku no tuvo oportunidad —afirmó Ginkotsu con seguridad—, porque no hay rastros de lucha.

—Tienes razón hermanito Ginkotsu... —Jakotsu comentó haciendo una rara mueca.

—Sepultemos el cuerpo —Renkotsu sugirió con firmeza—, tenemos que apresurarnos a salir. ¿Adónde vas Jakotsu?

—Hablar con Rin —sonrío con malicia—, tengo algo que comentarle.

Los Shichinintai le miraron con atención pero optaron por no decir palabra alguna, después de todo tenía que salir de viaje en pocas horas.

* * *

—¿Princesa está todo bien? —Rin preguntó en un tono bajo.

—Perdóname… —Rin no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando la sonrojada princesa cerró sus ojos y puso sus labios sobre los de ella tomándola por sorpresa, no lejos de ahí estaba cierta demonesa que enterraba sus garras en uno de sus árboles.

Rin seguía con los ojos abiertos porque no asimilaba lo que estaba pasando, la princesa la estaba besando, su hermana la estaba besando y al romper el beso que la princesa le dio, pero que Rin no correspondió ni menos profundizo le propuso en un tono bajo:

—No soy como 'ella' —enfatizó—, pero… Rin tengo que decirlo antes que mi corazón estalle —Las mejillas de la princesa se teñían de color carmín—, ¡te amo!... Y quiero estar con usted… —titubeo por unos segundos antes de intentar aflojar su yukata.

Rin miró con atención lo que la princesa estaba apunto de hacer, tenía toda la intención de detenerla cuando un extraño haz de luz las separó de forma abrupta y lo siguiente que se escuchó fueron dos sonidos diferentes.

Ella golpeándose contra el duro suelo y la princesa Kagome cayendo de forma brusca al agua.

Rin hubiese maldecido y gritado incluso hasta insultado de no ser por el extraño gruñido que escuchó no lejos de ahí, iba ir detrás de ese sonido pero se detuvo porque vio que la princesa tenía problemas de salir del agua y Rin estaba obligada ayudarla para que no se ahogue, así que maldiciendo por lo bajo se apresuró ayudarla.

_'¿Qué había pasado?' _Era la pregunta que daba vuelta en la mente de Rin mientras se daba prisa en sacar a la princesa del agua, no lejos de ahí la falsa demonesa se guardó el gruñido porque se había contenido en matar a la princesa cuando se dio cuenta de lo que quería hacer.

**Continuará…**

* * *

«N|F» No seas un lector fantasma ¡sal de las sombras!, anímate a comentar porque sus opiniones son importantes para los escritores, nos nutren y nos permiten avanzar. ¡No seas indiferente con lo que lees!| II Lema de la campaña: Contra el plagio & time for review.


	11. Incertidumbre

**«DDR» **Inuyasha©Rumiko Takahashi.

«N|A¹» Hi! Lamento la demora... estoy de vuelta y les invito a leer mis actualizaciones del día en especial un nuevo 'OS': ¡No te culpes! Que acabo de publicar en este Fandom. En fin… Enjoy it!

* * *

_Cada día sabemos más y entendemos menos._

_~Albert Einstein._

_Científico alemán, nacionalizado estadounidense._

_(1879-1955)_

* * *

**Viñeta #11: Incertidumbre.**

—¡Inuyasha —Su padre intentó contenerlo mientras gruñía con fuerza— detente!

—Por favor mi señor —imploró su madre— no lo lastime.

Rin no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, ya bastante mal se sentía por no haber podido hablar con la avergonzada princesa como para enfrentar a un medio-demonio. Lo que ella no sabía era que el aroma de la princesa había transformado a Inuyasha en una bestia, que no se iba a detener hasta marcarla, ya que inconscientemente sabía que aquella mortal estaba destinada a convertirse en su compañera.

—Retroceda princesa... —Rin sacó sus dagas para enfrentar a Inuyasha— Lleven a la princesa a un lugar seguro. —Finalmente ordenó en un tono imperativo a los Shichinintai, quienes no necesitaron escuchar la orden dos veces para intentar salir del lugar, con lo que no contaban fue que Inuyasha invocara sus garras de acero para detener sus intenciones.

—Lo siento —Irasue comentó al adelantarse a Rin, porque se había dado cuenta que ella lo iba asesinar—, duerme. —Irasue había enterrado sus garras envenenadas en el cuello de Inuyasha, intentando controlar una dosis lo suficientemente fuerte para adormecerlo y no matarlo.

El silencio fue abrumador en el lugar mientras se llevaban al medio-demonio, después de varios minutos ese silencio se rompió cuando Rin cuestionó con malestar:

—¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?

—¡Lo lamento! —Inu no Taisho se disculpó e inmediatamente aclaró—: Creo que mi hijo encontró a su compañera y no se detendrá hasta marcarla.

Rin frunció el ceño. El gran general no dudó en comentar:

—Tal vez para ustedes los humanos… —Ahora él frunció el ceño al poner atención al extraño aroma que Rin despedía, sabía que era humana pero no entendía por qué ella olía a demonio-lobo y de forma casi imperceptible también tenía el aroma de su hijo, eso no tenía sentido.

—¿Por qué me mira de esa forma? —Rin preguntó con impaciencia.

—Me vuelvo a disculpar —titubeo desviando su primer comentario—, pero no sé cómo preguntar esto… usted es humana —Hasta se sentía estúpido al señalar lo obvio— por qué huele a demonio.

—Eso no es asunto suyo —La respuesta abrupta de la joven lo descoloco por completo, porque lejos de cuestionar la forma en cómo le contestó en ningún momento dejó su pose amenazadora—, me va explicar o debo buscar las respuestas por mi cuenta, le recuerdo que no estamos aquí para perder el tiempo… —puntualizó con malestar— hay un tratado que se debe revisar.

Con esa respuesta o regaño (?) el demonio sintió un raro deja vu, de alguna forma la joven le recordaba al insoportable de su hijo: Sesshōmaru.

—¿Por qué mejor no dejamos de lado lo sucedido y la acompaño a sus aposentos? —Sugirió y antes que Rin replicara se apresuró aclarar—: Prometo contestar todas sus preguntas y le aseguro que mi hijo (Inuyasha) no va causarles problemas.

El silencio fue la única respuesta que obtuvo de parte de Rin, hasta que finalmente se animó a decir:

—Lo diré una sola vez —amenazó sin vacilar—: si su hijo intenta hacerle algo a la princesa Kagome... ¡lo mataré! —sentenció con una expresión siniestra—¿Le quedó claro?

_'¡Maldición! Ella se parece tanto a Sesshōmaru...' _Era el pensamiento que lo asalto en el momento, iba replicar pero sintió claramente la presencia de Sesshōmaru por lo optó mover la cabeza en un gesto positivo, de alguna forma hasta se sentía intimidado por la joven humana, casi suelta una sonrisa nerviosa porque era tan raro para él verse en ese tipo de situación, era él quien con su presencia infundía miedo no al contrario.

Rin también sintió la presencia de la falsa demonesa, de alguna forma su aroma estaba en todo el lugar, eso le hizo tener muchas preguntas pero en ese momento la prioridad era cuidar a la princesa y evitar que el medio-demonio se le acerque, además tenía que revisar ese tratado en el menor tiempo posible para ir a los territorios de los demonios-lobos por lo que optó en retirarse del lugar pero siempre estando en alerta.

**Continuará…**

* * *

«N|A²» Disculpen no haya dado respuestas a sus comentarios, espero ponerme al día al final de esta semana porque prometo avanzar con mayor rapidez con la historia, ya que se viene algo candente y sólo diré: se viene la semana de apareamiento. :P ¡Ja Ja Ja Ja! Así que sigan leyendo. ^^

• Estamos en contacto. ATT. Mía Liebheart. ^^


	12. Ayuda (?)

**«DDR»** Inuyasha©Rumiko Takahashi.

«N|A¹» Hi! Finalmente volví ^_^ a partir de hoy apunto hacer actualizaciones cada dos días.

• Pls. Tomen nota que he contestado su 'review anónimos' dejados desde el CP#6 al CP#11. Sólo deben ir a este link: #2| Review anónimos. Fic. Demonesa. (?) En mi página del Facebook. Tks!

* * *

_La ironía es un insulto disfrazado en la forma de un elogio._

_~ Edwin Percy Whipple._

_Ensayista y crítico estadounidense._

_1819–1886._

* * *

**Viñeta #12: Ayuda. (?)**

—¿Mi señor… —Izayoi titubeo— cree que funcione?

El demonio no contestó cuando puso la empuñadura de su espada 'Tessaiga o colmillo de hierro o de acero' sobre las garras encadenadas de Inuyasha.

Irasue abrazó con suavidad a la joven mujer humana para calmarla; esperaron con calma a que la bestia en la que Inuyasha se había convertido se transformaba lentamente en humano.

—Es la primera noche de luna nueva… —Inu no Taishō aclaró con tensión— y falta poco para que empiece la temporada de apareamiento de nuestra especie… esto es malo.

—Mi señor —Izayoi quería preguntar al respecto pero no sabía cómo hacer la pregunta; Irasue entendió su dilema y se apresuró aclarar inmediatamente el tema.

—Inuyasha no se hubiese convertido en una 'bestia sin control' si esa joven —Ella hablaba de Rin— no se hubiera interpuesto entre él y la princesa humana…

—Pero esto nunca antes ha pasado. —Izayoi comentó sin pensar.

—Es raro que un demonio de nuestra especie tenga una compañera humana… —El demonio se apresuró aclarar— porque con las concubinas no perdemos el control… sin embargo en caso de una compañera es completamente diferente, nuestro instinto nos induce a marcarlas para poderlas proteger incluso de nosotros mismo.

Al notar que las mujeres no entendían el demonio movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Debemos mantener alejada a la princesa de Inuyasha hasta que él recobre el control de sí mismo —sugirió con tensión— e intentar que ella lo acepte como compañero de lo contrario… me temo que si lo rechaza Inuyasha terminé devorándola, aunque... —titubeo y se guardó el pensamiento de la impresión que tenía sobre la guardiana de la princesa, es decir Rin, el demonio tenía la certeza que Inuyasha no iba tener oportunidad ante ella.

—Querido… —Irasue comentó en voz baja mientras apretó con ligera fuerza a Izayoi para trasmitirle que se calme.

—Evitaremos que eso pase… —El demonio intentó afirmar con seguridad— por ahora dejaremos que descanse.

Izayoi accedió a salir de la habitación no sin antes intentar acercarse a su hijo, pero Irasue le comentó en un tono bajo que eso sería poco prudente de su parte, el demonio también estuvo de acuerdo por lo que en completo silencio salieron de la habitación.

* * *

—Patético… —Era la única palabra que pronunciaba la falsa demonesa con desdén al ver desde una de las ramas de un frondoso árbol a Inuyasha convertido en humano.

Se guardó el gruñido impregnado de frustración cuando su agudo oído escucho entre susurro a sus padres hablar, ellos salían de los aposentos de la Izayoi:

—¿Piensas heredar vuestra espada a Inuyasha? —Irasue no dudó en mostrar abiertamente su desconcierto— Pensé que sería nuestro hijo quien la heredé.

—Él no la necesita —Su compañero aclaró con seguridad—, en cambio Inuyasha la necesita para protegerse de sí mismo.

—Entiendo… Tessaiga puede sellar su sangre demoníaca pero dudo que Sesshōmaru lo acepte.

—Intentaré razonar con mi hija —No se contuvo al mostrar una sonrisa impregnada de burla—, además le dejaré mi otra espada… aunque tengo mis reservas en cuanto a 'Souunga'…

—Querido… —Irasue sonrío con suavidad— no deberías divertirte a costa de nuestro hijo. Sesshōmaru sería capaz de matarte —Hizo un gesto dramático al poner su mano en su pecho—, temo por vuestra vida… ¿Te atreverías a dejarnos solas?

El demonio mostró una sonrisa abierta mientras abrazaba a su compañera.

—Ese cachorro amargado tiene mucho que aprender. Vamos a descansar mañana será un día tengo… ¿Te has dado cuenta que la humana que acompaña a la princesa tiene un aroma a demonio-lobo? Incluso me pareció sentir un leve aroma de nuestro hijo en ella.

—Ahora que lo dices me pareció sentir el aroma de Sesshōmaru —titubeo— pero no me di cuenta si estaba en ella, estaba más preocupada por no permitir que mate a vuestro hijo (ella hablaba de Inuyasha). Lo que si me llama la atención es al aura demoníaca que despide.

—Sonará tonto pero esa mujer me intimida —Al llegar a sus aposentos abrió la puerta—, de alguna forma me recordó a Sesshōmaru.

Irasue se quedó callada, su compañero había sembrado la duda en ella al no entender por qué una humana tenía en forma leve el aroma de su hijo, ahí había algo que no cuadraba.

* * *

No lejos de ahí la falsa demonesa intentaba controlar su enojo porque no quería que ser descubierto al materializarse en el cuarto de Inuyasha.

Hizo sonar sus dedos al comentar en voz alta con desdén:

—Eres un completo inútil… —El comentario lo hizo al recordar lo incapaz que fue al marcar a la princesa como su compañera y sin esperar que despierte con sus garras lanzo varios látigos precisos para romper aquellas cadenas que lo mantenían prisionero y sin esperar que despierte lo agarro abruptamente de sus cabellos para desaparecer (ambos) envueltos en un haz de luz.

**Continuará…**

* * *

«N|A²» OMG! ¿Qué va hacer Sesshōmaru? Je Je Je Je Je Je Je Tienen que seguir leyendo porque se viene algo candente.

• Gracias por leer y comentar. Estamos en contacto. ATT. Mía Liebheart. ^^

* * *

«N|F¹» No seas un lector fantasma ¡sal de las sombras!, anímate a comentar porque sus opiniones son importantes para los escritores, nos nutren y nos permiten avanzar. ¡No seas indiferente con lo que lees! | II Lema de la campaña: contra el plagio & time for review.


	13. Una propuesta inesperada

**«DDR»** Inuyasha©Rumiko Takahashi.

«N|A¹» Hi! Gracias por sus comentarios… he intentado responder a sus dudas. ^_^ En fin… Enjoy it! Pls. No se olviden pasar por mi perfil de FF porque lo he actualizado.

• Para quienes siguen: Con el señor Sesshōmaru para siempre. La quite de FF pero la puse de forma textual en mi blog ^_^ Tranki! La volveré a publicar en FF pero quiero trabajarla con calma para traerlas capítulos más cortos con actualizaciones más rápidas. ^_^

* * *

_La sorpresa es el móvil de cada descubrimiento._

_Cesare Pavese._

_Poeta y novelista italiano._

_1908-1950._

* * *

**Viñeta #13: Una propuesta inesperada. **

El silencio del sereno fue interrumpido por un golpe abrupto de un cuerpo cayendo en el centro de un estanque de agua fría que estaba cerca del palacio.

—Maldito bastardo casi me matas… —Inuyasha soltó una serie de improperios mientras ignoraba por completo el frío que experimentaba al ver su reflejo distorsionado sobre el agua— ¡Soy un hum… —Ni siquiera podía decir la frase— ¡¿Qué demonio me hiciste?!

La falsa demonesa no se extrañó de aquel comentario, después de todo cada vez que Inuyasha tenía esa transformación su madre usaba una dosis de sus letal veneno para dormirlo.

—Realmente eres una completa vergüenza para nuestra familia… todo este tiempo para protegerte te han ocultado en lo que te transforma cuando hay luna nueva.

—¡Cállate imbécil! —Cada palabra la escupió con desdén porque aún no superaba su sorpresa al verse convertido en un humano y más le extraño ver la espada de su padre 'encadenada' a una de sus manos.

El demonio entendió su dilema y sin que Inuyasha tuviera tiempo de reaccionar se apresuró aclarar mientras le tomaba del cabello para sacarlo del estanque:

—La espada de nuestro padre tiene la capacidad de sellar tu sangre demoníaca, así evita que te convierta en una 'bestia' —Inuyasha se tensó ante esas palabras impregnadas de burlas porque más desconcertado le tenía la acción de su medio-hermano, ya que era la oportunidad perfecta para que él (Sesshōmaru) lo maté.

—Maldita sea me haces daño… —Finalmente reacciono al sentir las garras de la falsa demonesa enterrarse en su cabeza.

El demonio estaba haciendo acopio de toda su escasa paciencia para no destrozar su cabeza entre su garra.

—¿Adónde vam… —Inuyasha no pudo hacer la pregunta porque la falsa demonesa se puso a espaldas de él para taparle la boca mientras descendía con cautela en una frágil rama.

Expresó evito asentar todo su peso para que está no se rompiera y con un ligero gruñido le dio entender que mirara hacia adelante, el medio-demonio se quedó sin palabras al ver la amplia habitación a través de ese gran ventanal y no tuvo problemas en distinguir a las figuras que en ella se alojaban.

* * *

—¿Rin —El hombre afeminado titubeo un poco— estás segura de querer hacer esto?

Rin tenía todos sus sentidos en alerta pero se centró a ver a la princesa cambiarse de ropa, por su seguridad optó por quedarse en la misma habitación y mientras ella terminaba de colocarse una ligera yukata para dormir contestó en un tono bajo, casi como un susurro:

—A primera hora revisaremos el tratado —calló al sentir un aura familiar pero no se movió de su lugar—, y después regresaremos a palacio.

—¿Qué va pasar con los demonios lobos?

—A mitad de camino nos separaremos mientras tanto no pueden bajar la guardia.

—Es una lástima… —Al tener la atención de Rin no dudó en comentar en un tono sugerente—: Las orejas de Inuyasha son muy lindas.

—Te puedes quedar con ellas —Ante la expresión de desconcierto del Jakotsu, Rin no dudó en aclarar—, porque si vuelve intentar algo contra la princesa lo mataré. —afirmó con seguridad.

Jakotsu sonrío con nerviosismo.

—¡Qué miedo das! A todo esto — comentó en un leve susurro mientras veía como la princesa Kagome terminaba de soltar su cabello— Kohaku ha sido asesinado. Un corte limpio decapito su cabeza.

Rin se quedó callada porque sabía que un corte limpio no era propio de las espadas que usaban los humanos.

—Kohaku siempre ha sido imprudente. ¿Tienes la cabeza o ya la sepultaron junto con su cuerpo?

—Lo enterramos. A todo esto… —Jakotsu aprovecho que la princesa se demoraba en acicalarse— la princesa Kikyō y su esposo deben estar llegando a palabra con la 'piedra celestial'… yo estaba pensando…

—Deja de balbucear…

—No me mates por favor —comentó entre susurros mientras agitaba sus manos con nerviosismo—, pero… ¿qué opinas de que tú y yo cambiemos cuerpos?

Rin le miró con atención mientras que Jakotsu empezaba a temblar del extraño frío que experimentaba y se quedó perplejo al ver su inusual (?) sonrisa.

* * *

No lejos de ahí la falsa demonesa intentaba controlar su aura demoníaca, mientras su medio-hermano intentaba zafarse de sus garras porque prácticamente lo estaba asfixiando.

**Continuará…**

* * *

«N|A²» OMG! Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja al SexySessho… Le va dar un colapso XD Ja Ja Ja pobre Inuyasha… pero si piensan que esto queda así: nop! Tienen que saber el porqué de la sonrisa de Rin, ¿aceptara o no?... bueno no dejen de leer ;)

• Gracias por leer y comentar. Estamos en contacto. ATT. Mía Liebheart. ^^

* * *

«N|F¹» No seas un lector fantasma ¡sal de las sombras!, anímate a comentar porque sus opiniones son importantes para los escritores, nos nutren y nos permiten avanzar. ¡No seas indiferente con lo que lees! | II Lema de la campaña: contra el plagio & time for review.


	14. Buenas intenciones (?)

**«DDR»** Inuyasha©Rumiko Takahashi.

«N|A¹» Hi! Sorry! Por la demora en actualizar u.u' pero aquí me tienen… Enjoy it! ^^

* * *

_El infierno está lleno de buenas intenciones y el cielo de buenas obras._

_~Anónimo. _

* * *

**Viñeta #14: Buenas intenciones. (?)**

—¡Mmmmm! ¿Por qué no se me había ocurrido esto? —Rin susurró más para sí mismo—Veamos… —intentó acercarse a Jakotsu, quien no dudó en retroceder.

—Es una acción egoísta pero no es mala idea.

—¿Verdad que no? —Cuestionó el hombre afeminado con algo de recelo.

—Sin embargo… —Ahí estaba el 'pero' que no quería escuchar— Jakotsu estás dispuesto aceptar todo lo que implicar ser una mujer. —enfatizó con una expresión que él no supo descifrar.

El hombre afeminado quedó en silencio más desconcertado por la posibilidad que Rin esté contemplando en 'cambiar de cuerpos', ajenos a ellos Inuyasha ya se estaba poniendo azul por el agarre de Sesshōmaru e intentaba zafarse del mismo, apenas logró mover uno de sus dedos para inhalar algo de aire.

—Rin —La princesa Kagome terminó de acicalarse— iré por otra yukata, hace frío.

Rin se limitó a mover la cabeza en un gesto afirmativo mientras perdía de vista a la figura de la princesa, ella tan solo regresó a la habitación continua que estaba un cuarto de baño con varias prendas de vestir además de varias velas aromáticas, esencias, etc.

—¿Te has puesto a pensar —instigó Rin en voz baja— si tus 'amantes' aceptaran tu 'nuevo' cuerpo? —Sonrío con malicia— ¿Tal vez ellos les guste que seas hombre y no mujer?

Jakotsu hizo una mueca de reproche.

—También está el tema de mi futuro 'compromiso' con tu hermano Suikotsu… —Rin se deleitó al ver su expresión de desconcierto— El rey lo está contemplando. ¿Te lo imaginas?

—¡Asco! ¡Asco! ¡Asco! —El hombre afeminado sudó frío y más cuando Rin cambió su expresión a una seria y se animó a preguntar—: ¿Qué estás pensando?

—Mis enemigos incluido demonios serían tus enemigos, ¿estás dispuesto hacer todo lo que yo hago? —Esta vez no dudó en acortar las distancias entre ellos y al quedar frente a frente comentó en un tono neutral—: Debo empezar desde el principio al tener tu cuerpo, mientras tú debes continuar con mis 'experimentos' —Ella hablaba de tomar la sangre de los demonios y manipular armas con esencias demoníacas— ¿Estás dispuesto a correr el riesgo?

Jakotsu volvió hacer una mueca de reproche y Rin cerró el tema con 'broche de oro' al decir:

—… Sin contar con lo que debes lidiar cada mes —Tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su serenidad para no reír en su cara—, pero el dolor que experimento cada mes no es nada si lo comparas con el dolor que vas experimentar el día que tu hermano me pida que conciba un hijo.

—Olvida el tema… —Jakotsu salió refunfuñando del lugar.

—Cobarde. —Rin sin prisa alguna tomó con calma un sorbo de un té de jazmín que habían dejado en la habitación.

* * *

El aura demoníaca de la falsa demonesa parecía descender mientras soltaba su agarre, finalmente Inuyasha pudo aspirar aire y al exhalar el mismo comentó con enojo en voz baja:

—¿Qué te pasa imbécil? —Sin pensarlo apretó los dientes.

—Mira… —demandó en un tono imperativo mientras tomaba con fuerza su cabeza y le obliga a mirar hacia las jóvenes que se estaban besando. (?)

—¿Qué está pasando? ¡Ahhhhh… —El exagerado grito quedó atajado por la mano que le puso Sesshōmaru en su boca.

* * *

Kagome sentía adormecer sus sentidos con el sugestivo beso que recibió de parte de Rin.

—¿Por qué me bes… —Antes que se desvaneciera en sus brazos, Rin se apresuró aclarar mientras le robaba un segundo beso, una acción que tomó completamente desprevenida a la princesa pero le sirvió para hacerle tomar aquella sustancia que había escondido debajo de su lengua y que le iba producir un profundo sueño.

—Debo aclarar algo importante con usted —susurró— princesa Kagome, lo haré cuando regresemos a palacio.

Kagome no escuchó la última parte porque seguía perturbada por el beso y el estupor finalmente la vencía.

Rin acostó a la princesa con suma delicadeza a en el amplio futón, se limitó acariciar con suavidad su cabello mientras se acercaba a su oído y susurró en un tono extrañamente dulce:

—Es una completa lástima que seas mi hermana —besó sus cabellos tomándose su tiempo— princesa Kagome.

* * *

Los hermanos Taishō miraban la escena estupefactos, pero antes que reaccionara una afilada daga cortaba hebras de cabellos de Inuyasha al mismo tiempo que rasgaba la cara de la falsa demonesa.

Sin moverse de su lugar Rin levantó la mirada sorprendiendo ambos hermanos en el acto.

—Maldición… ella se dio cuenta… —Inuyasha comentó perplejo.

La falsa demonesa se puso en alerta al ver que Rin venir hacia ellos, sabía que era un error enfrentarla de esa forma y más porque su medio-hermano era un humano; Sesshōmaru no iba dejar que Rin lo mate porque así arruinaría por completo sus planes por lo que optó intentar desaparecer con él.

* * *

—¿Qué sucede Inu? —La pregunta de Irasue quedó en el aire al ver a su compañero salir abruptamente por la ventana. ¿Qué había pasado? El aura demoníaca de su hijo le puso en alerta y más al sentir la presencia de su hijo Inuyasha y no lejos de ellos una extraña aura que se les hacía familiar.

**Continuará…**

* * *

«N|A²» OMG! ¿Qué pasará con los hermanos Taishō? Ja Ja Ja Tienen que seguir leyendo ^^

• Gracias por leer y comentar. Estamos en contacto. ATT. Mía Liebheart. ^^

* * *

«N|F¹» No seas un lector fantasma ¡sal de las sombras!, anímate a comentar porque sus opiniones son importantes para los escritores, nos nutren y nos permiten avanzar. ¡No seas indiferente con lo que lees! | II Lema de la campaña: contra el plagio & time for review.


End file.
